Becoming
by ThrashtillDeath
Summary: Delia Ketchum's past has come back to haunt her and her family. Now she and a 16 year old Ash must move to Hoenn to escape the attentions of the ruthless Team Rocket. Ash, determined to grow strong enough to protect his mother, sets out on his pokemon journey from Hoenn.
1. New Beginnings

**Inspired by the Traveler, this is a pokemon story I've wanted to write for a long time - I tried to write one earlier in fact, though that didn't go to plan. That said, the idea of moving the story to another region, with new challenges and obstacles for the protagonist is a new one. I enjoy the idea of being able to entirely subvert the expectations of the start of Ash's journey in Kanto, by being somewhere entirely different.**

* * *

I

New Beginnings

* * *

The moving van took another huge bounce and one of the boxes across from Ash nearly fell from the top of it's pile. He squirmed uncomfortably where he sat and regretted the obstinance that led to his sitting here. Ash was finally sixteen, the age where across the regions young people who desired to become trainers embarked on their pokemon journeys. He had spent the last several years preparing for his journey outside of his regular schooling - planning his trip from Pallet Town across Kanto in order to compete in the Indigo Conference. He had spent months scouring the Pokedex for what pokemon he was likely to encounter where, planning potential teams for his gym challenge, learning movesets for various pokemon and imprinting the geography of Kanto onto his brain in preparation for his travels.

Then, a month ago - several weeks before his journey was due to start - things started to change. His Mum began to look harried, stressed. Ash could tell she had stopped sleeping. Professor Oak was at their house a lot, and they spoke in low, hurried voices, always ensuring he wasn't listening. Ash's school was a five minute walk from their house - and yet his Mum had begun to watch him walk down the road to the house from the street ushering him quickly inside.

Then, they were 'burgled'. That's what his Mum had said, only nothing had been taken and it had happened in broad daylight. Ash returned home to find the house in pieces. Family pictures and broken glass were strewn against the floor. Drawers and cupboards had been emptied, windows smashed and furniture broken. He could remember vividly the feeling of pure violation that somebody had been in _their _home, going through _their _things. He had always been safe at home, and that feeling had been ripped from him while he was away at school.

But things didn't add up. Nothing was taken and no police were called. Only Professor Oak. Ash had never seen the normally jovial Pokemon Professor so grim, his lined face carved into hard lines as though they had been sculpted from stone. Ash had never been able to imagine Oak as a trainer that had once been on par with the famed Elite Four of Kanto but now it was difficult to see him as anything else. The man had a presence that dominated the entire room, that brooked no disagreement or nonsense.

Then, not a week later, his tear-stricken mother had woken him from his sleep with hoarse, panicked whispers. His things had been packed, though he hadn't packed them and the house was bare - though nothing had been moved _before_ he went to sleep. He had been hurried, groggy and confused to the front room where Oak was waiting; countenance stern and alert. The first thing he noticed was the Professor's Arcanine. It stood by the door, rigid. Dark eyes scanned for things that it couldn't possibly see in the hallway, it's vaguely glistening nose occasionally twitching, scenting for something.

The thing was majestic. Golden yellow and burning orange fur blended together across it's body that stood at least as tall as Oak itself, and heavy set sinewy muscles rippled at every slight twitch of movement, the pokemon's ridiculous power evident with each one. Everything about it screamed power, and Ash had no idea why it was here instead of guarding the Corral - Oak's pokemon ranch.

Then, Ash saw something he had never seen before - at least in person. It's skin was a murky yellow, and it's luminescent blue eyes - it seemed, at least - penetrated to the very core of Ash's being. The trainer to be had the feeling that this pokemon saw him in a way that even Ash himself couldn't understand. It twirled the silver spoons in it's hands absently as it examined him.

The creature had been an Alakazam, and Oak had brought it here to teleport them away. They were running from something. Ash had no idea what, and neither his mother or Oak seemed like they wanted to tell him what.

Whatever it was though, apparently necessitated that they except in the night, with no visible sign that they had left the house.

For some reason, Ash couldn't really remember actually being teleported; only looking at the moving van and his mother, on a dark road in the woods only his mother knew where. He had asked what was going on, and she would only tell him that they were leaving to keep them safe. His mother got into the passenger seat and Ash climbed next to her in the cab, questions burning in his brain as they set off. The first hour of travel had been tense, and Ash was still embarrassed at how frightened his mother's periodic tears and worry actually made him.

His questions though, eventually became too much to hold back - especially once his Mum had begun to calm down a touch. Only, she would answer none of them apart from to say she was sorry, and to trust her. In hindsight, Ash knew that the anger this caused was because he was frightened - because he was struggling to cope with what was happening and not knowing why; but at the time, he only managed to keep from exploding until they made it to a late night ferry in Vermillion City. That seemed to be the moment where the enormity of what was happening really hit him.

They weren't just moving towns to get away from whatever it was - they were leaving Kanto entirely.

For the first time in his life, Ash and his mother had their first full blown argument. He didn't even remember what either of them had actually said. All he remembered was his on anger and fear, and the mixture of heartbreak and frustration written all over his mother's face.

After exploring the ferry alone, he had clambered into the back of the moving van, obtusely refusing to even meet his own mother's eyes.

Ash still didn't know what was going on, and now he had been particularly foul to his obviously terrified and stressed Mum.

Hours passed, and they just kept driving. For the most part, the going had been smooth; but just under an hour ago, the roads had gotten far less even - worse even than the back roads around Pallet Town. Ash took it that they weren't moving to a city then, which he supposed made sense if they were trying to hide or get away from something.

Finally, the van slowed to a stop, and Ash's breath caught in his throat. He didn't know where they were - not even what region they were in. The latch on the van's rear door clicked and the doors swung open, revealing his mother's silhouette set the dark of the night. Ash took a moment to adjust to the change in light, but a hulking white shape didn't wait for that to happen before leaping into the van and picking up a box of their belongings and hauling it out of the van to who knows where. His mother's expression was unreadable and he felt a lump develop in his throat.

"Mum, I-" But his mum had clambered into the van and closed the space between them in the seconds it took for him to force himself to speak, her arms grasping him tightly.

"Don't you dare apologise to me, Ash. I know this is hard, and you have no idea why this is happening or even why we've not told you... You have every right to be angry and upset - you were supposed to be setting out from Pallet soon..." She sniffed and Ash could tell she had begun to cry again.

"It's just-" Ash paused, trying to gather his thoughts well enough to get across what he wanted to say. "Mum, I'm old enough now that you don't have to keep me in the dark to protect me. If we're in trouble - tell me and I can help!"

She pulled away from him, a watery smile gazing up at him, though her hands still gripped his shoulders.

"Oh Ash, you've grown so much, but this is beyond both of us - it's why Samuel had to spirit us away last night." She faltered, and now avoided his eyes. "Even now we're not completely safe. A mother and son moving here is too much of a signal - might attract too much attention. Telling you would just put you in unnecessary danger, I won't let you be hurt or worse no matter what." She took a steadying breath, and fixed him a determined look with dark chocolate eyes. "You were due to set off on your journey about now any way. This isn't the way I wanted to see you off - in an entirely new region-"

"Are you kidding?!" Ash practically shouted at his Mother, his protective streak overriding the inherent respect he had for the woman in front of him. "Leave you now? When you've admitted your in danger? How could I do that now?!" As far as he was concerned, he had a very valid argument. What good was him running and leaving his Mother defenseless?"

"And just what do you think you would be able to do if you stayed? You are sixteen, with no pokemon and no strength to protect anyone." Both Ash and his mother jolted violently at the third, irrefutably familiar voice, and as one jerked to face the interloper to their conversation. Professor Oak stood outside the van, as fierce as he had been the prior night, hard stare pinning Ash to the spot. "Delia, why don't you go and take a tour around your new house, I will explain the minutiae of our plan to Ash." His mother gulped and gave Ash an indecipherable look, before hurrying from the van as Oak suggested.

As she left, the Professor sagged a little, and Ash got a good looked at the famed pokemon professor. He looked _tired_. Not simply short on sleep - Ash had seen the professor push himself past that point plenty - but bone weary, both in body and in spirit. The man noticed his look and gave a throaty chuckle as he climbed in the van with Ash, and sat himself cross legged on the floor.

"I'm not as young as I used to be Ash, and the older I get, the more I worry for those I consider family - yourself and your mother included."

Ash frowned. He had thought Oak would berate him for how he spoke to his mother, and was thrown by the Professor's unusually open demeanor. He forced himself to regain his composure. "Just what kind of trouble are we in, Professor?"

Silence met his question, and the sound of bird pokemon that Ash didn't recognise caught his attention for the first time. Oak sighed heavily, and rubbed his chin that was so rough with stubble it made an audible scratching sound.

"You truly are better off the less you know. Your mother inadvertently ran across some dangerous people in her youth - this person in particular hid their true self from your mother, and the public. They couldn't keep it hidden forever, however. As soon as your mother realised that she was in danger, she came to me for help. I helped her move to Pallet Town, and made it very obvious that she was under my protection. Until recently, that was enough. That they have become so brazen says that they are confident that they will get what they want regardless of my presence. That alone dictates that it was too dangerous for you to remain where you were."

"But who are _they_?" Ash questioned doggedly.

"I see you are not to be put off." Oak said with a wry smile, which quickly turned regretful. "Very well. It is Team Rocket that seeks to bring harm to your family."

Ash simply sat in silence, shell shocked.

Team Rocket. They were not just any criminal organisation - they were _the_ criminal organisation of the Kanto and Johto regions. Rightly feared for their ruthlessness and callous attitude towards people and pokemon alike, they had a hand in pretty much all of the worst things that happened in the two regions. Just mentioning them was enough to bring a chill to Ash's spine. Only the pokemon league itself was able to stand against Team Rocket's elite members, and the Kanto police force had enough trouble with the regular members.

Team Rocket was after _them_?

"I'm glad you are not being cavalier about the danger the two of you are in - that makes what must happen easier." Ash turned to face Oak, but found it hard to truly focus on his words thanks to the panic welling in him. "After you left the prior night, Team Rocket attacked your house in some force. I am grateful I chose to bring more than simply Arcanine and Alakazam to get you to safety. Needless to say, turning back is not an option. Fortunately, Alakazam's ability to teleport has bought you some time. I managed to organise anonymous transport for your mother and yourself to Hoenn. Team Rocket's influence doesn't fully extend this far - they have some contacts, but no real power.

"Your mother has a chance at some anonymity here, but people _will_ be looking for information about new mother and son arrivals across the nearby regions. You being with her risks attention being drawn to her unnecessarily and you simply do not have the power to protect her."

Ash felt his fists clench tightly, but he knew the Professor's words were true.

"However," Oak started again, his eyes gaining an unusual focus to them that put Ash on edge - it felt as though the Professor was taking the measure of him, weighing every fibre of his being. "That is not to say that you could not earn the power to do so. We are currently in Littleroot Town - a sleepy out of the way town that is notable for only one thing - eligible trainers of Hoenn come here to receive their starter pokemon and begin their journeys. Myself and your mother's suggestion is merely this: Go out on your pokemon journey with as much anonymity as possible. You shouldn't need to hide your name, simply be cautious with what you tell others. Become a strong trainer. Use this to fuel your dream to become a pokemon master, and acquire the strength needed to protect that which you care about. Make sure that if Team Rocket ever _do _find you - you send them right back to where they came from."

"You think if I left, I'd be able to protect her better?"

"Just by people not knowing that you are with her, you are protecting her. The stronger you become, the better protected she will be." Oak confirmed, seemingly pleased with his reaction, though Ash couldn't fathom why. He was simply straining to keep up with the speed at which things were happening.

"If that's really true then I'll go - what about when I'm gone? Mum has no pokemon for self-defense." Ash asked.

"Good, you're thinking, that will serve you well. My colleague, Professor Birch is based here. Before he turned to research, he started his career as a formidable trainer much as I did all those years ago. He didn't take it as far as I did when I was young, but he should be able to get your mother away should she be discovered. Now then, Ash; I have supplies already prepared for you - go and join your mother and become acquainted with what you have. Be ready to leave in an hour - it is still early enough that you can leave without attracting attention. I need some time to prepare you a parting gift."

The hour in question passed all too quickly. Ash and his mother hugged and talked in what time they had, trying to come to terms with the earth shattering upheaval that had befallen them. Ash knew his Mother mostly felt guilty, and worried for him setting out on his own. He did what he could to reassure her, but it was a losing battle with such little time. Instead, he tried to get her to concentrate on something else. Helping him prepare for his journey was the best he could come up with - she didn't seem particularly interested in getting the new house in order. Oak had set him up with just about everything he would need from a practical standpoint. Empty pokeballs, pokemon medicines, survival gear and basic human and pokemon foods designed for travel. Ash also noticed a pair of water bottles, and the pack actually had an in-built water system that he could drink from on the move.

His mother provided clothes - charcoal hiking trousers designed to look vaguely like jeans but with a multitude of useful pockets and compartments stitched into the fold; a multitude of light layered t-shirts and shirts as upper layers and a comfy looking dark blue jacket as a top layer. They were versatile, durable and built for the outdoors - Ash loved them, and it struck him that his mother and the Professor had to have been planning their escape and his setting out on his travels for some time.

"Ash, Delia - the sun is coming up. It's time."

Ash swallowed heavily as a heavy feeling settled in his chest. This wasn't how he imagined embarking on his pokemon journey. He had been excited for so long, and now it was time to leave, he desperately wanted to do _anything_ besides leave his mother. They left the shell of a house stuffed with the cardboard containers of their old life that was to be his mother's new home and moved outside. Ash hadn't been able to appreciate Littleroot in the dark, but as burning amber sunlight began to stream over the trees that enclosed the small town, casting a gentle orange haze across everything in it's path, Ash appraised the place for the first time.

It was a small town, but their new bungalow resided on the outskirts of the town proper, just as it had in Pallet Town. Over the top of several other houses - lights off, oblivious to their plight - Ash could make out the red domed peak of Professor Birch's research laboratory that he vaguely recognised from a magazine article he'd once read. The place was lush, vibrant flowers blooming along the paths that cris-crossed the area they were in and he could make out the sounds of Tailow flocks beginning their dawn chorus.

It wasn't a bad place for his mother to be living and to begin his journey from, even if it would never be Pallet Town.

Oak approached, a single red and white spherical object in one hand; a red device in the other. Ash had spare pokeballs already packed - a few even in his pockets. This one could only contain one thing.

His starter pokemon.

Ash didn't want to leave, but couldn't keep the excitement from his face. He had waited for this moment since he was old enough to know what a pokemon trainer was.

"It's not the traditional starter pokemon from Hoenn - Professor Birch couldn't procure an extra on such short notice - nor is it one of the Kanto starters for much the same reasons." Ash nodded, eyes never leaving the expanded pokeball in Professor Oak's hand. There was a reason why only a select few trainers ever acquired a bulbasaur, charmander or squirtle after all. "However, it is a pokemon from Kanto - I thought you'd appreciate taking something of home with you as you set out. She was bred from one of my own team and is finally ready to train outright, so I'm confident she will serve you well in the times to come."

Oak finally extended his hands towards him, and he eagerly took the pokeball - pocketing the Pokedex that Oak had passed him at the same time almost as an afterthought. The spherical shape, the weight of it - everything about it felt right in his hand, like this was meant to be. Ash released his new partner with no small amount of trepidation in a haze of red light, and his eyes widened at the sight that met him. He heard his mother gasp behind him.

Deep chocolate eyes looked up at him, filled with curiosity and of the two pointed ears that stood atop it's head, the left sided one cocked off to the side in a lopsided expression of slight confusion. Thick and glossy sand-brown fur, groomed to perfection covered it's small body, and a large, white-tipped bushy tail swept jerkily across the floor behind it in sharp motions. It brought a clawed paw up to it's thick, cream coloured mane and gave it a quick scratch as it waited for the stranger towering above it to do something.

Ash knelt down, coming eye to eye with his new partner and reached out his hand tentatively.

"Hey Eevee, I'm your new trainer - nice to meet you!"

Eevee took a cautious step forward and gently sniffed his outstretched fingers from a slight distance. The young pokemon was obviously satisfied with Ash as it let out a high pitched yip and scampered forward to Ash's hand and pushed it's head into his hand, leaning into his touch and the subsequent affection. He quirked a smile as he felt a soft purr-like rumbling from the creature.

"Ash, could you return your pokemon please - once you are on the road you may take as much time as you please, though I'd advise you get to Oldale Town with relative haste. For now though, we need to get you moving." Ash nodded, and Eevee also seemed to understand as she looked at Ash and it's pokeball expectantly. He hit the release mechanism that both set pokemon free and withdrew them back to their pokeballs, and Eevee was summoned back to him in another haze of scarlet energy.

"Your path from here on out is up to you, Ash. Despite everything, you are departing on your pokemon journey just as any other young person, and what you choose to focus on is your own prerogative. Pokemon league challenge, contests, breeding. Even researching is an option open to you. As a child your dream was to be a pokemon master - to see that through would be admirable. But no less so than following what your heart tells you as you grow into an adult. Hoenn and the world is your oyster, and their many many possibilities yours. Myself and the professor here will take care of things with your mother, so try to enjoy your journey for what it is."

Ash nodded at the man he probably respected most. "Thanks professor, I really do appreciate everything you've done for us."

Oak smiled in response and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, squeezing gently before moving aside for his waiting mother. The woman who raised approached him slowly, almost unsure, before almost lunging forward to grab him into a tight hug. He could feel the moisture of tears on his shoulder but said nothing, afraid words would only bring on his own.

"Good lucky Ashy, be safe and try not to worry about me." She whispered into his ear. "I love you, son."

"I love you too Mum, I'll call as often as I can."

She grabbed him by the shoulders and took a step back, crating distance without letting go and looked over him with wide, watery eyes. Ash could see the fear, the worry and the guilt blaze behind them but she still, after a moment, found the strength to smile and give a gentle shove towards the way he would have to take out of Littleroot. He turned and started walking without , missing a beat - he didn't especially like goodbye's either - and utterly refused to look back, even as he could feel Oak and his mum watch his departing back.

"Don't forget to change your underwear!" His mum's shout made him flush hotly even as it made the tears that had been threatening to break free start to run down his face. He couldn't help breaking into a run whilst throwing his arm up to wave a goodbye. If he had stayed, he knew he would never leave.

Xx

Route 101 was a thick oak forest with a wide sandy brown path that wound gently through it, offering plenty of open places to stop and camp along the way. Tall trees with gnarled trunks created a heavy canopy above the path however, and the morning light streaming through the leaves created an air of mystery in the dawn quiet even though 101 was a fairly well traveled road. Tailow could be heard in the canopies above singing their dawn songs, and other deeper cries echoed out from the woods around him as he walked.

For the first hour or two Ash had just tried to open up some distance between himself and Littleroot. Now that he had left he was in no particular hurry to make it to the next town, he had plenty of supplies to take his time and begin training his new partner. However he knew he needed to stop soon. In Kanto, Ash had made a plan. He knew what pokemon could be found where and how. He knew the geography, the length and quality of the routes. He'd had years to prepare, and had used them.

Not all of his effort had been wasted, obviously. He had a decent pool of knowledge when it came to pokemon care and strategy, and had a reasonable grasp of all the basic survival skills he'd need to travel. But all of that prep that he had in place for a journey in Kanto meant very little in Hoenn. He needed to stop and plan his next few weeks and get a good idea of what he would be up against.

Then, he needed to meet Eevee properly and decide how to properly begin her training.

Several hours went by until he found somewhere he liked the look of. It was a campsite just off of the main path, out of sight and peaceful and not likely to be disturbed whilst he was there which was ideal. The break in the trees meant there was lush grass on the ground accompanied by clusters of vibrant spring wildflowers, and a large pond began at the outskirts of the area, reaching deeper into the forest. He would be setting up camp here, he had already decided. He had only walked for six or so hours, which meant that there was still plenty of daylight left in which to spend with Eevee and make plans.

Not killing himself on the first day of nearly constant walking was a good idea also. As much as he had done already meant that was slightly sore and a touch too sweaty for his liking. He knew he would be sorer tomorrow when he woke and figured gradually building his stamina would be a better way to go about things. It had after all been several weeks since one of his practice hikes that he had tried to get ready for his journey with.

He put up his tent, lightweight but durable, with practiced ease. His mother had insisted that he learn to put up his tent so confidently he could do it in the dark (he had done so in their front room in Pallet several times). At the time, he had become incredibly bored and frustrated at what he thought was a pointless exercise. Now that he was doing it for real though, he was delighted how little time he wasted putting the thing up. Even now, on the first day of his trip, the value of being able to do this in little to no light had suddenly become very clear.

The rest of his preparation was fairly straightforward. Firewood and kindling was in good supply in the forest, as there had been very little rainfall recently; and the proximity of water meant that he was able to boil and purify fresh water almost right away, allowing him to get started on lunch for himself and Eevee. His food was of the vacuum packed 'just add water' variety that meant a decent hot meal came his way with very little effort or carry weight and most trainers followed this exact example. Pokemon food needed a lot more thought put into it, however.

Many trainers opted to carry canned pokemon food. This tended to be a lot nicer for the pokemon to eat, as well as being simpler to prepare for pokemon that had unusual dietary requirements. However, the size and weight of canned food made carrying much of it at all very difficult and so trainers who opted to use this method had to resupply very regularly and were therefore limited in their travelling choices. Longer trips into the wilderness were not an option, as you had to stay within a few days of a pokemon centre. On top of this, canned pokemon food was high in salt and fat, and not nearly so nutritious.

Another option was dried and vacuum packed food, incredibly similar to his own. It had the nutrient balance down perfectly, and so was the healthier choice, on top of being far easier to carry in greater quantities. Oak had given him far more food for Eevee than he needed for a trip to Oldale Town - enough to possibly even get to Rustboro. Had he been using canned food, he likely would have to be making far better time to Oldale than he was intending to today. Despite this, dried food had it's own drawbacks. Namely, the taste. Most pokemon disliked eating it, and so fussier pokemon - or those less willing to put up with their trainers - often refused to eat it at all. Some pokemon that had poor relationships with their trainers had been known to require medical attention as they had refused to eat the poor tasting food being served by their trainer for far too long.

Of course, there were ways around this, or Ash have dreamed have taking the risk of starving his pokemon. He released his Eevee into the clearing, who shook it's fur from the aftereffects of being contained in a pokeball before casting curious eyes around the clearing. After a few moments, Eevee turned that curiosity back to him.

"Hey Eevee," he said with a gentle smile, keen not to frighten the small pokemon. "It's time for lunch!" His smile grew when the pokemon visibly perked up and let out another small yip at him. He reached for his bag, and rummaged for a moment before pulling out a handful of berries of various shapes and sizes. Eevee's eyes never left the berries as he set them across floor in front of Eevee. Berries were incredibly useful to trainers as healing items, with many different berries having their own medicinal effects such as curing paralysis, poison and burns that resulted from other pokemon's attacks. However Ash had collected them on his way here for a far more mundane reason.

"Pick your favorite, Eevee."

Eevee bounded forward enthusiastically, eagerly sniffing each berry in turn before frowning in consternation. Eventually, Eevee settled on two berries. The oran and chesto berries Eevee picked up in his mouth and brought to him before gazing at him eagerly.

"These ones?" He asked, and Eevee nodded and yipped happily. "Then you can have them!" He laughed, before putting the rest away. He went back to his bag, and pulled out another handful of oran berries, distracting Eevee from her own berries for a moment. The two berries that Eevee had chosen indicated that his pokemon favoured dry berries, like the oran and chesto berries that Eevee had picked out. For an experienced breeder, this choice would reveal a whole trove of information about Eevee that he would have to use the pokedex to discover. However, what it did tell him, was what he could add to Eevee's food to make it enjoyable to eat.

Eevee probably would eat the poor tasting concoction boiling over the fire, but why make her when he could make it taste nice with just a little extra effort. It didn't hurt that the berries were packed with nutritional content of course.

Before long, both trainer and pokemon had eaten their fill with no hesitation, the added oran berries removing any distaste that Eevee may have experienced. Eevee had moved to stretch out lazily at his feet, and Ash had to beat off pure contentment in order to get moving with his next few incredibly important tasks. Ash withdrew his pokedex from his jacket pocket and held it out towards his pokemon. The pokedex flared to life as it's camera's picked up on Eevee and it began to recite Eevee's basic information out loud in a grating robotic voice, disturbing Eevee from her rest, though she only tweaked an ear in his direction and peered up sleepily.

_"Eevee, the evolution pokemon. A normal type. Current studies show it can evolve into an incredible eight different species of Pokémon." _The audible read out was designed to be used in battle with wild pokemon where a trainer could not afford to read the entry. However, even as it was talking, the display began to show a litany of information about the species and links to articles about biology, strategy and care. The truly genius thing about the pokedex's design however, was that it could perform a detailed scan of an individual pokemon and reveal a host of information about that particular pokemon, which was now being displayed on the screen.

His Eevee had a modest nature, which would make her incredibly good at elemental attacks when it evolved, but could make battle prior to that difficult. It currently knew tackle, growl and tail whip, so was fairly limited battle wise. Looking across Eevee's potential future moves, he could see several areas on which he could work before she was ready to evolve, which was good. The difficulty was that Eevee was called the 'evolution pokemon' for a reason. It's potential via evolution was nearly limitless, but until it did so, Eevee was a fairly limited pokemon.

He turned to Eevee, who had begun to listen keenly as soon as her name had been mentioned by the pokedex. "So, Eevee. I'm Ash, your new trainer. It's my dream to be the best trainer ever - a pokemon master. I'd like you to help me with that, if you wouldn't mind working hard with me to become as strong as possible?" Eevee had gotten up as he had started talking to her, and gave a strong nod in response, coupled with a determined yip. "But there is a problem." Ash carried on, seeing his pokemon's response and Eevee cocked her head. "You met my Mum when we met for the very first time. She's family, and somebody wants to hurt her - somebody strong. If we're going to be partners, you should know I want to get strong enough to protect her, strong enough to beat the people who want to hurt her. It could be dangerous." Eevee's yip came out this time as more of a bark, showing a naturally protective streak.

It was a well recognised phenomenon that most pokemon seemed to be incredibly receptive to the idea of a family or pack; and very quickly integrated themselves into the 'pack' of their trainer. Of course, there were more than enough exceptions to that rule and more individualistic pokemon took a lot of time and developed trust in their trainer for this to happen. Still, that Eevee had taken what he had said to heart and seemed ready to work with him right from day one was incredibly reassuring.

"Shall we get started then, Eevee?" He asked, and Eevee jumped up determinedly. Ash grinned broadly. Eevee seemed keen, and as long as she kept that attitude, their training would be pretty smooth. The first 'session' was mostly Ash getting an idea of what Eevee could actually do. They worked predominantly on Eevee's tackle, as it was her primary offensive move until she learned quick attack, which Ash had decided would already be a focus. Tackle being a normal type move and therefore being more powerful when used by a normal type counteracted Eevee's poor aptitude for physical attacks, and quick attack would take that attack and add speed that would add a whole lot to Eevee's strategy.

What Ash hadn't expected, he reflected from his sleeping bag long after night had fallen, was just how much training actually took it out of the trainer themselves. The day had been incredibly taxing on both himself and Eevee, who was curled up at his side having spent the final hour of her waking time grooming her coat back to a perfect sandy sheen after her hard work. It had been a long, crazy day but finally he had started his journey with his first pokemon and as his eyes started to droop despite his anxiousness about sleeping in the wild, he couldn't help but smile to himself.

It was the first day of a brand new life as a pokemon trainer - the very first baby step towards becoming a pokemon master.


	2. A Hard Wurmple Rains a'gonna Fall

**!**

* * *

_Becoming_

_Chapter II_

_A Hard Wurmple Rains a'gonna Fall_

* * *

The first thing he was aware of, outside of the bright morning sun trying to force itself through his tightly shut eyelids, was the sharp yips of what he quickly realised was his Eevee. A moment passed as his brain fought it's way free of the sleep fog that still sat heavily across his mind, and the harsh nature of Eevee's calls finally penetrated the haze. He went from bleary slow-motion straight to rigid action as he jerked upwards to see what was disturbing his new partner. Eevee was crouched defensively in front of him facing the undergrowth dominated forest that their campsite had been next to. The normal type had put himself between Ash and a pair of four-legged invaders and was growling about as threateningly as an Eevee could manage between it's alert calls.

In Kanto, Ash would have been well-prepared for the equivalent occurrence. Rattata harassing unprepared and novice trainers for food was common around Viridian City, the traditional launch point for a new trainer's journey. Not being in Kanto had thrown him off - he hadn't even considered what pokemon may opportunistically attempt to steal some food in before he'd settled down for sleep. Luckily, Eevee had woken him and kept the invaders at bay until he had woken up, and his movement had instilled a touch of hesitancy in the two pokemon that were currently weighing up their chances of success.

Cream with jagged brown streaks of fur, Ash _did _in fact recognise the pokemon on the edge of their camp. Infinitely curious, Zigzagoon were one of the more common pokemon in the Hoenn region, and were a regular nuisance to travelling trainers despite being surprisingly versatile battlers when well-trained. That said, Eevee was already a normal type pokemon and Ash had no interest in catching another this early.

Recognition borne out of several years of study in preparation for this at school aside, Ash still had to work out a way to get rid of the Zigzagoon whilst keeping the damage to Eevee at a minimum. The two pokemon edged forward towards them. Eevee took a step back in response and Ash swore he could see a smirk start to tug at the corners of one of the Zigzagoon's mouth at the perceived weakness. Ash scowled - he couldn't allow that. The prize not being worth the hurt it would take to get was the only way he and Eevee would escape with vital supplies intact. Seeming afraid to fight wasn't the way to do that.

"Stay exactly where you are Eevee." He said with as much forced calm as he could muster. Eevee shot him a questioning look over it's shoulder but Ash was unflinching, and to his immense satisfaction Eevee turned forward again, seemingly squaring his shoulders for the fight. The lead Zigzagoon considered him as he spoke for the first time, before focusing his eyes back to Eevee and edging forward once more. That was definitely the one that Ash needed to 'convince' that they weren't worth the effort - the leader of this two man pack of opportunists.

It was the other however, slightly smaller and clearly less experienced that blinked first. Clearly running out of patience it bolted straight past it's partner launching a snarling tackle attack at Eevee. Ash's cry of "Dodge!" was superfluous and Eevee was already in motion, bounding sideways away from the wild attack. However, Eevee's attention was now split and the lead Zigzagoon launched into his own tackle whilst Eevee was distracted. Much quicker than the first attack, Ash had a split moment to react and was too slow. It bundled into his new pokemon was an ugly thump, sending Eevee sprawling. Zigzagoon looked up, shooting him a challenging look before returning it's head back to his Eevee.

His hands clenched. For a moment, the situation seemed a little bit much for him to deal with all at once. Eevee was a frail pokemon, not built to take hits or even give them out - it was her _potential_ that made Eevee such an attractive prospect. The tackle would have hurt Eevee and Ash wasn't sure he could see a victory. Thoughts of giving up his supplies and returning to Littleroot to stock up for a second attempt battled with the part of his brain trying to create a solution to the problem. Of course, that was out of the question. His Mother would be in the middle of her first day as a new resident that had moved there by herself, her son already off on his journey in some other region. Him going back would be a red flag to anyone that might have been looking for her.

Giving up was out of the question, yet Ash couldn't rid the idea of his mind. Eevee certainly hadn't and was pulling itself back to it's feet to face the two Zigzagoon, tired glare on her face but implacable. Then, Eevee looked at him in askance and Ash felt everything else but that look fall away leaving clarity. Eevee was ready to fight, not because she thought she could match her opponents - it was clear she was out muscled - but because she trusted _him_ to even the odds for her. That was his job as her trainer, after all. This journey, his dream and his desire to protect his family - it wasn't just about him any more. Not now that he was a trainer.

No, a future pokemon master certainly wouldn't be giving up here. That did still leave the problem of _how_ to actually beat their attackers however. It was a shame he couldn't just catch the pair of them and be done with i-

Ash's eyes widened as a plan came to him at last.

"Eevee!" He called, "focus on the smaller one, tackle attack!" Eevee frowned in confusion, throwing a worried glance at the larger Zigzagoon before moving to obey, darting forward deceptively quickly towards the smaller enemy.

Of course, the larger pokemon wasn't having that and gave chase to try and stop Eevee, but couldn't close the distance in time and Eevee barreled into the smaller Zigzagoon much as it had previously done to her. She tried to turn to face the larger of the two just in time to see it leap into it's own tackle straight at her - and disappear in a flash of luminescent ruby light. The pokeball dropped harmlessly to the floor, leaving a confused Eevee standing and staring.

"It's not weak enough to be caught yet, Eevee! Tackle the other one while you can!" Ash yelled and Eevee, finally understanding the plan, charged at the other once more. The smaller Zigzagoon was young and far less seasoned than it's counterpart. It took the tackle with a strangled cry before landing sprawled out cross the floor, unconscious. Eevee span around just in time to see the second, far angrier Zigzagoon emerge from the now useless pokeball. Ash's throw had done just the trick and bought Eevee the time it needed to defeat the first, weaker Zigzagoon, and now the larger had to decide whether he wanted to take on the both of them at once.

It glanced towards it's fallen comrade, unconscious, and after a moment seemed to deflate. Eevee moved from between the two Zigzagoons to once again stand between the enemies and Ash, and the larger normal type slunk towards it's beaten partner and using it's mouth, began to drag the other back into the safety of the undergrowth.

Something twinged within Ash, and without really considering the implications - he did something impulsive.

"Zigzagoon!" He called, and remarkably the other pokemon paused in it's retreat. "There was no need to fight you know, if you and your buddy were hungry, you could have just asked." The pokemon actually paused and turned to face him, confusion written across his face as clear as day. Ash smiled as reassuringly as he could manage with his heart rate not quite back to normal. "I can't give you everything, but I do have _some_ to spare - plus a potion for your friend, if you'd like to have breakfast with us."

Zigzagoon hesitated, but when Ash tentatively reached for his bag and retrieved some pokemon food and a potion, the normal type stopped trying to leave. It was clearly still nervous, so Ash narrated everything he was doing as he restarted the fire and began to boil some water in as much of a calming voice as he could manage. Truthfully, he wasn't sure whether Zigzagoon could understand anything he was saying, but it seemed to be gradually calming the normal type down.

Finally it sat, obviously trusting them enough that it had decided they were at least not an immediate threat. Or at least it was hungry enough that it thought they were worth the risk. Ash took that as his cue, as healing the unconscious Zigzagoon was a priority. He turned to his bag and dove into the efficiently packed medicine compartment. His mother really was a genius at this sort of thing. Ash couldn't believe the amount of supplies she had managed to organise and fit into such a limited space. Potions, paralyz heals and antidotes made up the bulk of the medicine compartment - the most basic of supplies for a travelling trainer.

As his pokemon grew hardier, more advanced medicinal items would be needed to compensate for the greater amounts of damage that higher level battles could result in, but for now the bruises and minor scrapes from tackle attacks and the weaker elemental moves that low level pokemon knew would be sufficiently remedied by basic potions. He had three spray bottles of the miracle liquid laced with antiseptic, antibiotics and trace amounts of ditto cells, and each would be good for multiple uses.

Certainly, he had enough to spare for this Zigzagoon. Something told him that these pokemon were in need, and Ash wasn't willing to let that go.

With some coaxing, Ash managed to treat the unconscious Zigzagoon of it's bruises under the watchful eye of its companion, as well of those as his own partner. Before long, the four of them were quietly eating breakfast; Ash, an easily prepared and nutritious porridge and the trio of normal types that he was now sharing his camp with a nutritious pokemon food mix, combined with what was left of the Oran berries that Ash had gathered the previous day.

Originally, he had been planning to train with Eevee before setting out this morning, but that plan had fallen apart as soon as the Zigzagoon had decided to attack. Now that the attack was over, Ash had started to feel the aches and pains of a full day's hike through the Hoenn wilderness - regardless of how easy a hike Route 101 was in isolation. The difference was now, Ash was walking tomorrow and the day after, and more than likely again the day after that. With how he felt and how Eevee must be feeling, training before they set off would make the days walk far more painful than it needs to be.

The new plan was to get on the road and put some miles between them and their camp and push on towards Oldale Town. Ash would still stop for lunch - he needed to get his bearings, and make a good plan for the first segment of his journey in Hoenn. Plus, if Eevee was up to it, Ash wanted to get down to the real business of a trainer. Zigzagoon was a weak pokemon, and Eevee had struggled with just one of the two that had attacked them. She was a frail pokemon, and she would lack the abilities needed to do real damage until she evolved.

That meant to defend herself, and for Ash to see any real success early on as a trainer, what Eevee _could _do, needed to be trained and refined to a sharp point. He grinned as he ate despite himself. He was at a disadvantage compared to the vast majority of other trainers out there. Had he left from Pallet, the choice between Bulbasaur, Squirtle or Charmander - powerful pokemon from the get go - would have set him for an easy start to his journey with only minimal work.

Now though, he had to push his pokemon and himself just to compete with an average trainer, let alone a trainer who had been lucky enough to receive a pokemon from one of the regional professors or a gym leader, the other way in which rookie trainers who passed their exams got their start. Even untrained wild pokemon would serve as a challenge - they could never let their guard down and any mistake could have serious consequences. If Eevee had been any slower in waking him today, they would have been without food with going back to his Mother with his tail between his legs pretty much off the cards unless he wanted to endanger her.

When Eevee evolved of course, she would become an elemental powerhouse of one of a myriad of types - this was why Eevee was such a prized pokemon for trainers. However, usually Eevee was added to a pre-existing team and raised appropriately - with the rest of a trainers team picking up much of the usual journeying workload. They were considered too frail to be starter pokemon, and found it difficult to keep their trainer safe through the early stages of a journey without some incredibly hard work.

Now that he thought about it, Oak giving him one of the high-potential normal types was a huge statement of confidence in his abilities.

Ash had scarcely ever seen the Professor wrong about something - he had no intention of being one of those times.

* * *

Antidotes, he decided, were a gift from the heavens.

They had walked for hours with little trouble, but as they got further and further away from the safety of Littleroot, the denser and more impenetrable the forest around them got. A clear view of the sky overhead slowly became mottled blue patchwork, which gave way just as quickly to piercing beams of light through dense tree cover. The path, thankfully, remained well maintained by the Hoenn League but the thick, overgrown tangle of bushes, shrubbery and tree on either side made deviation a difficult prospect - one that was impossible without the aid of machinery or pokemon more powerful than he had.

Ash appreciated the signs, disparate warnings of the wild pokemon in the area and how to avoid and escape them. Ash really hoped his luck held and he never ran into a Dustox or Beautifly - or even several - as he knew full well Eevee couldn't stand up to that. That said, the sign warning rookie trainers about Wurmple defending their territory by dropping from the canopies of trees, meant he was well prepared for a threat they _could_ defend themselves from. He took to scanning the canopy ahead as he walked, whilst Eevee, traipsing along beside him - an exercise in building her stamina, but also an important second pair of eyes - scanned the ground level. Zigzagoon were curious and opportunistic but seldom territorial, and those that came close enough for Eevee to detect, stayed well away. Poochyena were what she was really looking out for, but aside from the occasional distant bark, nothing like that had appeared.

Before long, the sign proved to be prophetic, and ahead Ash spotted several dark shapes silhouetted against the light breaking through the canopy. They swung gently two and fro, and Ash stopped Eevee dead with a hand signal. Disturbing all the Wurmple at once would be disastrous. His breath caught in his throat - A Wurmple's poison sting could potentially put both people and pokemon in hospital. A sharp yip and a forceful collision into his side took the matter out of his hands however. He staggered to the side, trying desperately to keep his footing as Eevee landed after the attack, and turned to growl at the third assailant of the day.

Upon seeing it, Ash swore quietly to himself. "Thanks Eevee, you really saved my skin." Eevee barked again in acknowledgement, eyes never leaving the pinkish red insect that had just plummeted from the canopy above them. It was about as big as his forearm with two spiked prongs on it it's head. He couldn't help but notice that the tips glistened with violet moisture - venom. Quite frankly, the newly minted trainer had no idea how he had missed the Wurmple hanging directly overhead, _unless of course it hadn't actually been hanging. Wurmple fed on the leaves throughout both day and night - idiot! _For some reason, the voice in his head scolding him sounded an awful lot like Gary, his cocky friend that had probably started his own journey back in Pallet Town.

"Eevee, dodge!" The words left his mouth before he had fully realised what was happening. Eevee dived out of the way of the glowing pink barbs that shot from Wurmple's own spikes. A poison sting attack. Ash, standing behind his Eevee initially also leapt to the side as his starter wasted no time in launching her own Tackle attack back. Wurmple was sent rolling away by the collision, and a second tackle attack actually knocked it unconscious.

The first had only been the beginning. If Ash had to guess, the Wurmple had a system to keep themselves safe whilst they slept. Some of the colony would sleep, whilst others fed and acted as guards. The ones that were awake seemed to be able to hide themselves amongst the greenery so that by the time you actually saw the floating mass of sleeping insects, you were actually _already_ _inside_ their territory. After they had defeated that first pokemon, others had started to fall - the first line of defense of their colony. He supposed it was a warning. _'We're here and don't mess with us.' _If Eevee or himself had actually threatened the colony in some direct way, the rest of the bugs would probably wake up and attack en masse.

Eevee had a hard enough time as it was. Wurmple after Wurmple came down to try and push them back, and as they came the normal type doggedly knocked them out. Dodge a poison sting or several. Hit a tackle attack in the pause between attacks. Repeat. More came at once as they hit the centre of the colony - Ash had seen moist, creamy white constructions in the canopies there. They were places that Dustox or Beautifly had built to lay eggs, that then hatched into so many they became a colony of Wurmple, with most not having evolved by the time the fully evolved pokemon returned to nest again the following year.

Several at once were tricky, as the more experienced Wurmple managed to stagger their attacks, refreshing the rain of poisonous needles as their companions paused, making the window for attack particularly narrow.

Eevee battled her way past these groups too, determinedly pushing forward exhausted though she was. She took many hits at first, and Ash made sure that the stock of potions and antidotes he had were put to good use during any respite they were given. A trainer with a professor given starter likely wouldn't have been attacked so fervently as wild pokemon generally knew their limits - even a Treecko would have put off the amount of hassle Ash and Eevee were receiving. Normal types, though they weren't technically at a type disadvantage, were often more susceptible to poisoning and so they were harassed near constantly as they passed through the colony's territory.

During the later battles, Eevee was approaching her absolute limit. Even a liberal application of a potion spray couldn't reverse the exhaustion of continuous battling on such a young and inexperienced pokemon. It was all Ash could do to continue to keep her dosed up on antidotes to deal with Wurmple's venom. He even returned her to her pokeball for short periods, attempting to run past as many Wurmple as he could. String Shot would soon force him to release his tired pokemon to battle again however.

After what seemed like hours, the Wurmple stopped coming at last and no more loomed ahead in the trees. Ash returned his exhausting pokemon, making sure to thank her for efforts as he did so. He never could have made it through without her, and even a weak pokemon like Wurmple displayed why the oft-repeated Kanto saying that you shouldn't head out into tall grass without a pokemon was listened to regardless of how twee and childish it seemed.

Still, Ash found himself smiling once more. Together, he and Eevee had overcome their first day of real obstacles as a trainer. Not only that, but Ash couldn't help but notice what continuous battling had done for Eevee. Her attacks had gotten sharper, not more sluggish, the more she fought. She was faster, too, her dodges more responsive and crisp. Towards the end, Eevee had started to produce a faint white glow behind as she dodged - the beginnings of learning quick attack. The sooner she could learn that, the sooner their tactics could become more versatile and Eevee would have more success in battle.

That said, Eevee was exhausted, and Ash knew that they were done for the day. Eevee's only job tonight was to rest and recuperate - and eat plenty of Oran berries as a reward for a job well done.

For Ash though, the work was just beginning. He needed a plan of action. Both for the journey, and for Eevee's training. The boldness of Zigzagoon and the way Wurmple operated had surprised him in ways the pokemon along the initial segment of his planned Kanto journey wouldn't have thanks to his comprehensive preparation. Now he needed to do the same for this new region, filled with completely new and different pokemon and challenges, or else he wouldn't be able to keep Eevee and whatever other pokemon that joined him safe. And if he couldn't do that, how in all the regions was he supposed to keep his mother safe?

Either way, after the monumental effort Eevee had put in, he knew he owed her the same kind of effort in return - really, he should have done that before they set out today. It was his responsibility after all, now that he was her trainer.


End file.
